


长相守

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS圈地自萌请勿上升。*非常我流，非常OOC。*朝代架空，礼制等多仿唐，男性联姻合理化，非ABO。*灵感来源于@羽落万座的视频《【柚天】长相守》，已获授权





	1. （上）

长安，靖恭坊。

马球场上，一群锦衣华服的公子哥儿正追着那漆金描彩的木球不放，马蹄激起尘土阵阵，惹得高楼上旁观的贵女们都拿起团扇遮住了脸。

“天天，接着！”

金博洋一脚勾在马镫上侧了半个身子去够球，冷不防斜刺里冲来一人，他没握缰绳重心不稳，险些就要撞上，好在他的马向来聪颖，猛地一让，正让金博洋抓着马鬃重新坐回马背上，顺带着将那只球砸入门中。

等在门旁的侍从连忙狠狠敲了下锣，楼上观赛的众人立刻欢呼起来，还有贵女将荷包和花枝丢到马球手们的身上。

“干得好，卧虎。”金博洋一边坐在马上重新束紧头发，一边拍了拍自己爱驹的脖子以示鼓舞，而卧虎也被气氛带动，在原地兴奋地跳了跳。得意地朝着楼上挥了挥手，金博洋转着手里的月杖，准备给平临王家的几个小子们点颜色看看。

正当两队虎视眈眈地准备开球时，王金泽突然骑着马凑了过来，“天天，场边的好像是宫里的侍从。”

金博洋顺着他指的方向看过去，瞧那身衣服确实是宫里的样子，便把木杖往他手里一抛，骑着卧虎慢悠悠地晃了过去。

“殿下”，那小侍从看他过来，忙行了个礼，“鸿胪寺许少卿让我跟您说一声，东瀛使团已经进了春明门了。”

人都到了春明门，只怕再过半个时辰宫里就要来人了，金博洋想想只怕也打不了多久，同一直坐一旁看热闹的金小都督打了声招呼，便纵马跑出马球场。

如今时值正午，刚听到东西两市的四百下开市鼓，御道上只怕满是人。金博洋拍了拍卧虎，转身去向夹道，将身牌抛给侍卫后顺着夹道一路跑回了兴庆宫。

他一身尘土地顺着初阳门溜进长庆殿，一推门就暗叫不好，然而已经来不及了，端着茶碗坐在榻上的不是别人，正是这个帝国的皇太女，封号文静的长公主殿下。

“文静姐。”金博洋哼哼唧唧地挨过去，看天看地就是不看人。

文静公主瞥了他一眼，拢了拢织着大朵芙蓉花的金色半臂，不紧不慢地问：“说说看，今天是什么日子。”

金博洋坐在她对面老老实实地回答：“东瀛使团进长安的日子。”

长公主瞧着他那副样子，想到自己这个弟弟过不了几日就要定下婚约，从此去国离家三万里，不免心中软了几分：“没关系，即便你二人成亲，你也能留在长安。”

金博洋朝着她安慰地笑了笑，两方联姻本为友好，若是如此作态，且不说双方面上都不好看，多少也有质子之嫌。

皇太女揉了揉他的头发：“去换衣服吧，待会儿和我一起去太极宫迎接使臣。”

按理来说迎接使臣这种事情本该只由皇太女负责，但是考虑到使团来此是为了商讨金博洋的婚事，让他早些见自己的联姻对象也好，天子御笔一批就让自家的皇次子跟着去了。

穿上七章纹花青裳，两层白纱中单，配了坠珠玉金环的革带和雕四爪金龙的宝剑，金博洋浑身沉重地迈着方步跟在长公主身后面带官方笑容走向承天门，满心都是我好累我还没加冠。

“……朕心甚慰，故遣皇长女及皇次子前来……”听着文静姐已经端着圣旨念到这一段了，想必对方也知道此次联姻对象就站在她身后，金博洋深深吸了口气露出训练多时的礼貌笑容，还不忘把自己的小虎牙往里收一收。

虽然他知道使团里必然有他未来的联姻对象，但是说实话对于这事他兴趣不大，现在占据了他脑海的是为期三天的上元歌会，到时候全长安城都会彻夜灯火没有宵禁，正巧钦天监非要在十五日办宴席，说是于婚约有利，他虽不在意婚约，却很想要趁此机会夜游长安。

他出神考虑着待会穿什么衣服溜去平康坊，因而无视了使团中早有一人将目光定在了他身上。

 

长安一百零八坊，若是外人初来长安，最不可错过的便是红袖香招，珠翠满眼的平康坊。

金杨今晚要巡夜没法陪他，金博洋便自个儿骑了马出来，只见他穿了件银红的圆领窄袖袍，蹬一双乌皮履，腰带一束越发显得蜂腰猿背，配上他那张不谙世事的脸，活脱脱就是哪家偷溜初来的公子哥。

南曲人多，金博洋便下了马，这一块卧虎也常来，它打着喷嚏蹭了蹭金博洋的脸便自顾自去一旁溜达了，卧虎身上烙了宫中的印，再不长眼的小偷都不会打它的注意。

虽然明日才是上元，可长安城今日就热闹起来了，金博洋瞧着街上人人都带着面具，觉得有趣，便停在挂满面具的竹架子前准备挑上一个。

每年长安城中流行的面具模样都不同，今年看上去人们更热衷于藏在动物的脸下，金博洋找了半天，终于在头顶看到一张用浅金色绘了三爪龙纹的面具，他踮起脚尖试了两下，偏偏每次就离那张面具不过咫尺之遥。

他本来想转头就走，可是店家拱着手在旁边笑呵呵地招待半天了，他就这么跑了似乎很丢脸，可是取不下来也同样没面子啊！这事传出去，他京城小霸王的名号岂不是要被人放在脚下踩。

正当金博洋磨着牙考虑要不要招呼卧虎回来上马把面具抓下来的时候，一只手突然帮他摘下了那张面具。

金博洋本来就窝着火，瞧见那面具被人摘了更是来气，鼓着腮帮子决定发挥一下纨绔的天赋技能——蛮不讲理，结果他一转身，对上那双眼睛，那火就全熄了。

“是这个吗？”

对方一边询问一边轻轻将那面具扣在他脸上，金博洋没反应过来，乖乖地点头。

那个带着狐狸面具的男人笑了一下，晃了晃面具示意，金博洋连忙一边道谢一边接过绳子在自己脑后打结，然而不知道怎么回事，那结总是打得太松，面具砸了他的下巴好几次。

金博洋听到对方真的笑出声来，心里暗骂着加快了手上的动作，但是越是急躁越是做不好，他低着头捣鼓了一会儿，突然感觉有冰凉的触感划过自己的指间。金博洋楞了一下，才意识到原来那人正在帮他打结，实在是觉得丢脸丢到天边，他只能低头死盯对方的衣服。

啊，这个人穿的是玄青白纹的长袍呢，他偷偷抬眼看了一眼对方的面具，是白色打底玄青勾线，倒是挺相配的。

“好了”，那人笑吟吟地收回手来，语调里带了奇怪的尾音。

拱手道了谢，瞧对方确实不甚在意的样子，金博洋也暂时把这事抛到脑后，递了几枚铜板给一旁的店家，好奇地问到：“听你的口音，你不是长安人？”

对方点了点头：“久闻贵国气象，前来游览。”

虽然面具遮住了大半张脸，但是好歹留了眼洞，金博洋瞧对方同自己一般黑发黑瞳，有些失望他不是从西域来的，不过很快就打起了精神。

“你要是第一次来我带你玩啊，我对长安可熟啦，算你运气好上元没宵禁，不然平日里敲鼓六百下后你就只能在坊里待着了。”

那人笑得眼睛都眯起来了，不伦不类地朝他拱手：“那就麻烦你啦，鄙姓羽。”

“于公子，”金博洋顺着那口音猜了个差不多的姓，“我姓金。”

在面具摊子着磨蹭了这么久，金博洋猜明月楼的踏歌会也差不多要开始了，便扯了扯于公子的袖子：“明月楼去不去？今晚有胡姬踏歌，我留了好位置，一起呀。”

于公子偏着头，笑眯眯地说：“好啊。”

虽然金博洋从不在明月楼留宿，但是明月楼永远都留有他的位置，门口的舞娘瞧见他腰上的玉坠，脸上妩媚的笑容便恭敬起来，温柔如水地行了个礼，指引他们来到二楼。

金博洋这样的待遇受得多了，没觉得什么，倒是那于公子竟然也端着八风不动的模样同他淡然入座那看起来就不是普通权贵可有的位置。

这两年金博洋被城里那群王公贵族带着在这些风月场所差不多转了个遍，虽然他们都畏着文静公主的脾气只敢带着他四处凑热闹，但也不妨这些楼宇里的人精子们猜出他的身份来。

没一会儿，浆果点心酒水就统统摆满了桌，两只装满了镶宝绢花的用来打赏的小篮子也摆在了两人手边，一位穿着素色齐胸襦裙怀抱琵琶的女子朝他们行了礼后就坐在门边弹了起来，那乐声既不会打扰两人观看节目，又能避免两旁厢房里有人试图偷听这间谈话。

“尝尝，道政坊的虾蟆酒，长安特产，别的地方都喝不到的。”

趁着身边没人看着他，金博洋抬起半张面具端起小酒杯一饮而尽，花果香顺着微辣的酒液一起窜进他的天灵盖，完全无视自己平日里那三杯倒的酒量，他又提着酒壶倒了一杯，还特别热情地邀请于公子“快喝快喝”。

“抱歉，我不擅喝酒。”

这原本该是个毫无力度的推托之词，然而金博洋这辈子从没被人劝过酒，只有被禁喝过，所以听到这话也没去考虑太多，真心实意地为自己的新朋友没法享受好酒赶到遗憾后，替他多喝了一杯。

大约是觉得自己坐在这什么都不入口也不礼貌，于公子也抬起半张面具，拈起盘中一块踏雪碎香糕轻轻送到嘴边，动作极为风流雅致，连门边的乐伎都红了脸。

金博洋一直看着台上，瞧着身着胡人衣裳的乐师出场后，兴奋地戳了戳对面的人：“开始了。”

明月楼是这平康坊的第一楼，胡姬和乐师都是最好的，只见鬓影香风之间有罗裙旋舞，披帛翻飞，更兼珠玉脆响，好一派旖旎的繁华景象。一楼大厅的客人多是喝了酒的，兴致上来便跃入场中同那舞姬跳起胡旋舞来，二楼的客人则要更加矜持些，只是抛了大朵的花儿下去，有美人抓了从楼顶垂下的丝带作飞天状，于空中笑嘻嘻地夺了花朵戴在头上。

“果然是上朝风骨。”那于公子低叹一声，尾音混杂在漫天飞落的花朵中，悠悠飘了下去。

虽然只露出半张脸，然而这人的风姿秀骨是掩不住的，坊称戏称“一舞倾城”的头牌金芙蓉收了水袖身段妖娆地往那一站后，那双抹了金粉越发显得勾人的丹凤眼带着笑就看了过来。金博洋幸灾乐祸地看向于公子，想着这人初来乍到不知道要怎么应对头牌的青眼，却见他不知从何处摸出把扇子，在唇边轻薄地点了点，接着将之前都不曾动过的一篮子花倾了下去。他们这间送来的绢花本就同别间不同，是洒了薄薄一层金粉的，如今看上去竟像是条金色的河流从天而降般，便是金芙蓉在这胭脂场打滚多年，瞧见这般身家也目含秋波了。

“久闻大名，今日一见，此生有幸。”

金博洋猜这于公子这么一顿一顿地说话是为了避免他那外人口音被听出来，然而在他人耳中，却是别有风流。

于公子说完这话，便重新将面具推了下来，走到门口才回身去叫金博洋：

“走吧，表演结束了。”

明明是主人却被客人掌握了主动权的金博洋这才摸了两块酥油罗罗起身跟了上去，果然一下楼那金芙蓉就面色绯红地站在门口，欲语还休的看向走下楼梯的两人。

而之前还看着风流无限的于公子却只是敷衍地点了点头，走过她身边，金芙蓉怕是没想到居然会遭得如此待遇，神色愣怔了一下，眼里就含了泪。她本轻巧转身想要用披帛再拦上一拦，却没想到正碰着金博洋，瞧见那腰间玉坠，不胜春露之态立马收了，规规矩矩地行了个礼不再动作。

 

“于公子，别走这么快啊。”

金博洋出了街口便再也忍不住大笑起来，快跑两步追上了走得像身后有洪水猛兽一般的于公子，将酥油罗罗塞了一个到他手里：“这酥皮卷里的奶油冻都是现化的，你现在不吃待会里面的馅就都成水了。”

那人这才停下来，虽然带着面具，但是光看他那双眼睛也能看出他的窘迫来，只怕刚才在二楼那一通做派已经耗尽了他今日的应变之法，此时半僵着身子站在那里，反倒让金博洋想起自己第一次被江哥他们带来平康坊捉弄的事，不由得起了亲近之意。

“没事，”金博洋用肩膀亲密地撞了撞他，“你带着面具呢，等到了白日就没人知道你是谁了。”

于公子有些无奈地看了他一眼：“金公子，长安可不会只有一座明月楼吧。”

知道这人是不好意思了，金博洋也顺着他的意转了话题：“怎么可能，只不过这是在夜里，许多地方都去不得。明日白天你再来找我，我带着你去东西两市，那里各国的商人物件都有，只有你想不到的没有你买不到的；礼泉坊的清平馆做菜可是一绝，尤其是连珠肉和酒淘鲜儿，我们一大早就得去占位；你若喜欢歌舞我们就去崇礼坊，喜欢花草就去曲江池，若是喜爱踏青还能去乐游原。跟着我，保管你十天半个月的乐子都不重样的。”

被他这一顿话砸了个懵，于公子好一会儿才喃喃回答：“可是我不能在长安待太久。”

“没事啊，一天也够我带你逛的了，咱们明天约个地方见面？”

对方是真情实意感到抱歉了，“其实我今晚是偷溜出来的，白天可能不太方便。”

啊啊，金博洋有些了然地点头，人们总是有这样那样的小秘密，作为朋友也没必要一一探查清楚：“那明晚……不行，明晚我有点事，后日可好？”

于公子低头想了想：“那后日就在面具架子那里见面，你带我看看剩下的长安。”

已经走至坊门，金博洋打了个呼哨，卧虎踏着风赶来了，他翻身上马，想了想这人今天在明月楼里的那些风头，又从腰间拽了坠子给他：“喏，这两天要是有人想找你麻烦，就让他瞧瞧这个。”

于公子接了那玉坠，微微笑了一下：“看来我在这长安是能横着走了。”

“那当然，”金博洋骄傲地抬了抬头，“你既来了长安，便是我的人了。”

 

TBC.


	2. （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *啊啊啊我的画面表现力真的好差，大佬揭面具那一段真的推荐你们去看视频啊！  
> *对我来说只要还没睡觉日历就没翻（淡淡）

金博洋盘腿坐在案几后，有一搭没一搭地喝着桌上的晚甘侯，宫中的宴席向来没什么可吃的，满桌的“金卤玉茸”“金齑玉鲙”“金缕玉衣”，也不过是凑个吉利名字，放那当摆盘用的。

他托腮借着瞧舞女的机会透过那些纷飞的裙摆不动声色地打量着对面的使团，听闻本任天皇有好几位年龄相仿的公子，不知是谁这么倒霉早早就被踢出了候选人的行列。

两国联姻多为同性，为的就是不会有子嗣延续，免得有人借血统生事，故而联姻之人莫说继承大统，往往只会得个清闲爵位，连实权都摸不着。金博洋是因为文静公主长他几岁，且早于朝堂上展示了自己的政治天赋被册封为皇太女，因此联姻之事，除他以外别无人选，倒不知东瀛的那位是因为什么。

“殿下，时候差不多了。”

听见侍女的提醒，金博洋端着杯子朝上座天子点头示意后，便起身去后殿了。长安风气开放，身为主人歌舞待客是为平常，故而今日宴席也是选在了与民同乐的花萼相辉楼，长公主抚琴无需更衣，他可没法穿着这么一身厚重衣服来舞剑。

“穿得这么花里胡哨的。”专程过来看热闹的金杨坐在胡椅上看金博洋跟那衣袖奋斗，一脸的幸灾乐祸，换来金博洋两三个白眼：“你少得意，回头你往彭尚书家提亲，怕是穿得比我还花。”

他俩边斗嘴边更衣，因而匆匆忙忙提着剑出门的时候，正撞上另一伙人，金杨条件反射地就挡在了他面前，金博洋探头去看，打头一人穿着的正是东瀛服饰，瞧那衣服并非常服，仿佛也是舞蹈所用的礼服。

莫非就是他？金博洋心里微微一动，拍拍金杨的肩膀，向前走了一步行了个平礼：“对不住，一时无意，冲撞几位贵客了。”

“殿下不必多礼，是我等行路匆匆，惊扰两位了。”

金博洋抬起头来，眼神落在对方身上，楞了一下，一瞬间仿佛觉得自己是入了梦，如楚怀王一般遇见洛水之神了。

那人只是神色平静地站在那里，却自有孤松玉山之态，宽大的深紫袍服不但不显得臃肿，反而衬出他琳琅珠玉般的眉目来，朝自己微微一笑的时候，真可谓濯如春月，朗若玉树。

他虽自小在宫中长大，因着文静公主的宠爱和保护，与儿女之事上虽略知一二，却一直不曾真正接触过。自从知道自己要与东瀛联姻后，更是抓紧了时间同玩伴们四处玩耍，便是在梦中也不曾思量过要与自己共度余生的人到底是什么样子。可是今日他却觉得，若同他联姻的是此人，或许，也不错？

好在金博洋虽确实被对方的风姿所惊，到底也不过一瞬，外人瞧着这位小皇子只是愣了下神，便露出神采飞扬的笑容来。

噙着笑入座后，果然瞧见对面空了个位置，金博洋默默记下，果见那使臣起身朝着天子行礼，言称天皇的二公子羽生结弦深慕贵国文化，愿舞青海波以示两国友好。

青海波本为古曲雅乐，金博洋也只是偶尔听过宫廷乐师演奏，倒从不曾见过有人舞蹈的，不由得一边将那人的名字记在心中，一边前倾了身子朝门外看去。

还未见人影，只听笛声飞入云霄，仿佛松涛林海，一声声追逐着如潮水般涌了上来。羽生结弦举了扇子从门外一步步走了进来，脚步带着奇妙的韵律，每一次落步都正踩在笛音上。殿顶上燃放的灯火将他的影子照在地上，那影子的舞动竟然也成了这支舞的一部分。羽生将扇子遮在面前，只露出一双眼睛，神色冷淡地环顾四周，落在金博洋身上的时候，意味深长地停顿了一下。他还没来得及反应，那人已经将目光移开了，就仿佛刚才不过是短暂又傲慢地施以被他注目的荣幸罢了。接下来的大殿，众人都成了他舞蹈的背景，人们的目光被蛮不讲理地夺取，连呼吸都放轻了，生怕惊扰了这天上歌舞。

金博洋不由自主地握紧了桌上的佩剑，一股子好强被羽生结弦挑了出来。他可不觉得羽生结弦刚才没认出来他是谁，若是此时弱势了，岂不是以后都要被压制了，要知道他背后代表的，可是一个王朝。

一曲终了，瞧着自家皇姐有意起身，金博洋连忙站了起来，朗声说道：

“羽生殿下的舞蹈果然绝妙，小子不才，与剑舞上也有一二领悟，望与殿下讨教。”

文静适时地添了一句：“这是我家二弟，金博洋。”

羽生结弦歪着头看过来，轻轻笑了一下：“鄙人不过抛砖引玉，很是期待殿下之能。”

提剑立于殿上，金博洋缓缓出了口气，再抬起眼来，刀光剑影皆收敛了起来，唯留一片静默，然而平静下又有隐隐的火苗燃烧起来。

 

“行了，不是舞得挺好的？”

结束宴席后，金杨特意拉着韩聪过来安慰他，不过一开口就露出几分忍不住的笑来：“虽然我觉得你最后对着那谁那么杀气冲冲的确实有意思，知道的你俩是要订婚，不知道的还以为你俩是要结仇呢。”

金博洋一边快步往自己宫中走，一边抬起剑鞘就反手捅他：“少说两句憋不死你。”

“天天……”

“葱哥我要告诉文静姐你也欺负我！”

“你未来夫婿来了。”

金博洋险些左脚绊右脚摔进莲花池子里，好在韩聪手快把他扯正了，他慌不忙张地回头看去，那岔路口站着的不正是羽生结弦？

羽生结弦朝着金博洋身后的两人点了点头：“我有事同殿下说，不知可否行个方便。”

金杨抛过来一个询问的眼神，得到金博洋的点头后，托着腮露出个意味深长的表情，就被韩聪拖走了。

倒是金博洋，自己还没从羞耻心中挣出来呢，冷不丁就直面了自己此刻最不愿意见的人，满心的慌乱，连带着园子里的花香都仿佛浓了几分。

羽生结弦已经换下了之前那深紫的袍装，换了身玄色常服，朝他笑了一下，那是同宴席上礼貌温和不同的另一种笑，更私人，也更亲近。不知为什么，这个笑让他觉得有些眼熟，然而在他来得及回想到底是在哪儿见过这人之前，就听到羽生结弦不急不慢地开口了：

“殿下，一起走走？”

金博洋险些就一个冲动说那我带你逛逛兴庆宫得了，不过他多少也明白这一位大约是有些话想同他讲，便指引着他走向了少有人去的芙蓉园。

“殿下……”

“不用叫我殿下，”金博洋有些无奈地打断他，“要不然我也得叫你殿下，那……你还是直接叫我博洋吧。”

羽生结弦似乎有些惊讶，但很快反应过来，温柔地叫了声“博洋”。

说实在的，这名字反而少有人叫，更亲近一点的人都叫他天天，疏远的人则称呼他殿下。再加上羽生结弦叫起来又尤为的……与众不同，反倒是让他有些心里发烧。甩甩脑袋，他把那些胡思乱想都装进心里，提醒自己好歹也算是两国邦交，认真一点。

“博洋应该也知道，我来这里，就是为了联姻的事。”

对啊，金博洋点头。

“虽说是两国事务，然而我认为终究是婚姻大事，还是要两人心悦的好。”

有道理，虽然他无所谓同谁联姻，但是对象是他喜欢的自然最好，金博洋继续点头。

“但是我刚才看博洋似乎对我不是很满意，若是如此，我也可回禀使团，另派人来。”

嗯嗯说得好，他对他不满……嗯？他怎么会对羽生结弦不满意？

金博洋一脸惊讶地仰头望他，“我没对你不满意啊？”

“是这样吗，”羽生脸上也露出一点惊讶来，“我刚才看博洋在殿上对我……似乎不太喜欢的样子。”

我就知道，金博洋头疼地一扶额，怪不得夫子常说事前三思，果然一时冲动后患无穷啊。

“我只是当时一不留神没注意收敛，并不是在针对你啦……”

“所以博洋不讨厌我喽？”

“当然了。”

“那就好。”羽生结弦像是放下心结一般长出一口气，再抬起脸来微笑的时候，露出几分孩童般的纯真来。

啊，说起来，“你今年多大啊？”

“二十一。”干干脆脆地回答。

“比我大三岁呢。”

芙蓉园里有供人休憩的石凳，他们俩并肩坐在那里，被开得热热闹闹的芙蓉花围拢着，天上是星星，远处是灯火，身边是将会和自己携手终老的人。金博洋把自己放在荷包里的玉露团分给了羽生一个，羽生则和金博洋共享了自己从宴席上带下来的合欢糕。

“十八呀，博洋还没成年呢，那么加冠礼的那天，我来为博洋加冠吧。”

水红色的花瓣落在石凳上薄薄一层，羽生结弦捧起一捧花瓣，轻轻洒在金博洋的头上。

“婚礼的时候洒芙蓉花可以吗？”

等等，上一句话不还在说加冠礼吗？金博洋睁大了眼睛看他，只觉得脸上火烧烧地，就连深夜暖融融的微风拂过脸上，都不由得轻轻发抖。

“你，你知道我们要在加冠礼之后才……”

“我知道啊，”羽生结弦一脸的理所当然，还很顺手地将刚才洒落在金博洋身上的花瓣一一摘下，每每他的手指触碰到金博洋，隔着几层衣服，都能在金博洋的皮肤上引起一阵阵颤栗，“只有两年而已了。”

金博洋莫名觉得自己好像被猎手盯住了，紧张地咬了咬唇，半天不知道要说什么。羽生结弦突然凑近，轻轻抬起他的下巴，金博洋身子都僵了，他觉得在灯火的照耀下甚至能看清羽生脸上细细的绒毛，就在他紧张地快要闭眼昏过去的时候，羽生在他耳边极轻极轻地笑了一下。

“博洋长有八重齿呢，好可爱……”

直到被晕乎乎地送回长庆殿，金博洋耳边还一遍遍回荡着羽生的声音，他从小被人夸可爱夸到大，但是这话由羽生结弦说出来，却染上一抹别样的意味，像是芙蓉花被手指压过后留下香浓的花汁，留下旖旎的影子来。

 

“昨天羽生结弦跟你说什么了？”

长公主挑着眉看向因为听到那个男人的名字就手脚僵硬险些把墨水洒出来的金博洋，虽然知道谅他也不敢在成婚前就对天天动手动脚，但还是有一股子不爽涌上心头，决定了，回头让韩聪带几个人套他麻袋好了。

“就……随便聊聊……”

“我听侍人说你昨晚在床上翻来覆去折腾到半夜，聊了什么让你连觉都睡不着了？”

金博洋拼命摇头，正瞧见挂在墙上的面具，突然灵光一闪：“不是的，我是今天要去见个朋友，他从外域来我说好要带他逛逛长安，所以想了一晚上。”

文静一脸的不相信，不过终究是纵容自家弟弟，丢下一句“别玩太晚”就出门找韩聪去了。

对自己差一点忘记了和好友之约心怀羞愧地金博洋快速地解决完剩下的功课，找出那个面具就往马厩走，然而走到一半才想起来，他们虽然约定了见面的地点，却不曾约定好几时到那里去。尽管于公子说自己白天不方便，可是也不知道他的“晚上”是从何时开始的，金博洋抬头看了一眼西沉日色，决定直接去架子下等好了，反正他也没什么事。

结果不知怎么的，还没到马厩就被父皇叫回去好好就两国邦交的问题谈了场话，天子面前他自然不敢流露出急躁，等乖乖陪着用了晚饭的时候，天已经大黑了。

好容易从太极宫出来，骑马进了夹城，才反应过来自己身上穿着的还是宫中的衣服，又急匆匆跑回去换。接着又因为带了面具被街上的侍从盘问，本想拿出证明自己身份的玉坠，手摸了个空才想起来他已经送给于公子撑腰了，若不是碰上王金泽，怕是连平康坊都到不了。

正月十六，正是上元节的最后一日，几乎整个长安城的人都出来了，高达数十丈的灯轮上挂满了彩灯，火树银花煞是好看，只是卧虎在这人群之中难以前行，还没入坊门就不得不被他留在外面。

他逆着人群朝记忆中面具架子的方位走着，平日里最喜欢看的灯火也无视了，只是觉得心中莫名涌动着，冥冥中有声音要让他尽快赶去才好。面具扣在脸上遮挡了视线，他干脆取下面具顺着墙角一路挤过去。

然而好不容易到了那地方，却瞧见面具架子早已被拆走了，许是店家搬去其他地方售卖，却苦了金博洋站在那里面对乌压压一片人不知说什么才好。

这下要怎么办，他站在原地打圈，也不知道于公子来过没有，没来还好，他在这等着，等上一夜，总是能见到的。可是若他已经来过了，既没瞧见架子又没瞧见人，又兼是外域人，只怕早就被人流给冲走了。

他踮起脚尖，看着路过的每一个带着狐狸面具的人，恨不能一一上去询问是不是自己要等的人。偌大的长安城，几乎每个人都在这上元佳节欢庆，有无数人在今日同臂而游，只有金博洋一个人在这里等待着。

因为怕自己待的位置只能看到从自己面前而过的人，这不过百布宽的街被他来来回回地走得地上青砖都要磨薄一层。可即便如此，他也没看见于公子，带着狐狸面具的人那么多，没一个是他要等的人。

金博洋有些茫然地站在人群外等着，按理来说萍水相逢，若是没能遇见最终不过是心上留点遗憾罢了，可他就是觉得不能走，哪怕这上元夜色即将在他焦躁的等待中白白荒废也罢，他觉得自己要留下来，要等到那个人回来。

长吸一口气，他抬起脚来准备再进入人群去找人，结果不知是哪家的花灯没做好，烛火顺着绢纸烧了起来，引得一阵小小的骚动，他没留神，被人狠狠一撞，差一点就要摔倒。

“博洋！”

腰上被人一揽，金博洋还没反应过来就被拖到了一旁，好在花灯只燃了一盏，店家立刻就拿水扑灭了，骚动没蔓延起来，似乎也没造成什么损伤。金博洋这才出了口气，回想起之前似乎有熟悉的声音越过耳边，愣怔地回头，玄青长袍，白色狐狸面具，正是他要等的人。

只是，这个人，却越看越眼熟了。

“羽生……结弦？”

金博洋试探着问他，得来的是无奈的一摊手。

于公子——羽生结弦抬起手来，解开了自己脑后的面具绳结，金博洋不由自主地屏住呼吸，像是要见证一个秘密的揭开。

羽生单手托着那面具，因而细绳散落在他耳边时，依然牢牢遮住了他的脸，金博洋盯着那白色的长绳划过他玄青色的衣裳，只觉得自己的心也被轻轻划过。

他拿着面具微微下移一寸，正露出那双眼睛，带着无奈又纵容的笑意，又有几分势在必得的骄傲，金博洋意识到羽生的眼睛确实很好看，当你被那双眼睛注视的时候，就不会再希望那眼睛里倒影着别人的影子了。

许是瞧见了金博洋的讶异，那双漂亮的眼睛眯了起来，手上的动作刻意慢了几分，举着那面具，吊足了人的胃口，才向一边揭开，露出那张翩翩公子的容颜来。

积石如玉，列松如翠，郎艳独绝，世无其二。

“博洋。”

他轻轻说。

“羽生。”

金博洋几乎是无意识地回应着他。

“嗯，是我。”羽生结弦的笑意更深，他顺带着将金博洋的面具也一同揭了下来，拿在手中。

“所以你前天就知道是我了？”

“也是看到你的玉坠才知道的。”羽生结弦睁大了眼睛扮无辜，可金博洋不吃这一套，冷酷无情地伸手，“坠子”。

羽生干脆地往他手里塞了东西，金博洋前脚还觉得这不像是他的作风啊，后脚才发现这坠子上明明刻的就是对面这只狐狸的名字！

“既然博洋赠了我定情信物，我自然要还礼了。”

被羽生的大言不惭给惊到，金博洋居然一时没能找出什么话来说，最后才嘴硬地来了一句：“那坠子又不是给你的。”

“没关系，反正已经到我手上的，我是不可能再放手的。”羽生笑眯眯地把自己的坠子系在金博洋腰带上后，与他十指紧扣，意有所指地来了这么一句。

“狐狸……”

“什么？”

“文静姐要是知道一定会找人来揍你的。”

“……其实，长公主已经带人来过了。”

“等等，他们已经套过你麻袋了吗？你伤到没有？有哪里疼吗？”

“嗯……疼……”

“哪儿哪儿，让我看看。”

“心疼，博洋好薄情哦，送我的东西还要收回去，难过的心都疼了。”

“那现在就还我。”

“我已经吃下去啦。”

“？？？”

“所以我把自己还给你好不好呀？”

 

 

END


End file.
